Five Times Peter Accidentally Called Tony Dad
by RebbeccaBarnes
Summary: And the one time Tony called him Son...
1. I Got You

Peter's heart stopped dead in it's tracks.

He knew what was about to happen and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Peter watched with fear as the Rhino knocked down all the supporting beams to the building. Everything was moving in slow motion. This was all too familiar, and Peter felt panic spread throughout his whole body, weakening him.

Pictures flashed in his mind of the night when Adrian Toomes collapsed that building on him, and his breath quickened at the thought of being trapped again. He remembered the tightness of the air, and the feeling of hopelessness and panic that had overwhelmed him that day. He really didn't want a repeat of that. In fact, he thought he never would, but oh was he wrong. He braced himself for the worst as those feelings of panic came to overwhelm him again. He never wanted to be in that situation again, yet there was nothing to do to prevent it this time. He could make out a familar female voice trying to converse with him, but he couldn't react or even focus on what she was saying. His panic was too much. At least he had the suit this time, right?

He should at least try to escape right? The thought bubbled within him, his spidey sense urging him to move, but he couldn't find the strength or will to. So He just stood there, waiting for the impact and watching in horror as the Rhino knocked out the last standing pillar.

Peter opened his eyes to find himself face down in the rubble. His brain registered all the pain at once. Everything hurts, and tears began to stream down his face when he tried to move. He felt a sharp pain like a knife, stabbing through all of his abdomen, and his right leg. Peter tried to move that leg, he heard a sickening snap, and he cried out in pain as he just realized he had just twisted the bone. Peter sucked in a breath, gasping for air, any air that he could get. The mask was making it difficult for him to breath, so he tried to pull it off with little success as his fingers fumbled at the edges. His hands were trembling too much for them to do any good. Peter tried to calm himself down and evaluate the situation. Maybe he could pull himself out like last time. Peter attempted to get on his hands and push himself up, but the pain was too much and he fell down back on his face. Peter began to sob.

The tears only suffocated him even more, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be at home with Aunt May, helping her cook dinner. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

What if he died here? Oh god. Peter tried to push the thought away, but he couldn't shake it. What would happen to Aunt May? She would feel so guilty, and she would have nobody to help take care of her. She would crumble. And what about Ned and MJ? Those were is only friends, how would they feel about him being gone? Ned would have nobody to stand up for him against bullies, and MJ wouldn't really have anyone to talk too. And oh god, what about Mr. Stark. He would feel so guilty, he would probably lock himself up in his workshop and hide form everyone and be depressed. He couldn't let this happen. Not to the people he cared about most.

Peter's sobs got louder and louder as more thoughts of his friends without him flooded his head.

Peter sat there and sobbed for about 20 minutes before he thought he heard somebody walking throughout the rubble.

"Somebody!" Peter called out, his voice hoarse. "Help! Please!"

He waited for an answer, but there was just silence.

"Please!" Peter called out again, sounding defeated." I can't...Please.."

Peter only sobbed harder when again, there was no reply. Maybe he was going insane and imagining things. What if this was one of the stages of dying. Oh god, was he dying? Peter started to panic at the thought. No, he would not die. Not today.

Peter laid there for another 30 minutes before hearing footsteps near him. They sounded heavy. Like metal clanging against concrete. Peter dismissed it though, thinking he was only just imagining things again.

But then he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

The voice sounded hoarse and worried, like someone had been crying for hours.

"Hello?" Peter called out, his voice cracking as he tried to stifle another sob. He hoped the voice could hear him under all this rubble.

"Peter!" The voice said even louder, as if it where getting closer. Peter's eyes widened once he realized who the voice belonged too. He heard the metallic boots come in his direction.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter called out hope now beginning to rise in his chest, realizing that now everything was going to be okay. He was going to be okay.

"Peter!" Tony called out again, his voice cracking. Tears were streaming down Tony's own face. A panic still formed in his chest as he tried to look for any signs of Peter's body. He just wanted to have the boy in his arms and he wanted him safe. Was that too much to ask? "Where are-oh God.." Tony had begun to call out before seeing the red and blue of Peter's suit and rushing towards it.

Tony carefully examined where all the rubble was placed, carefully lifting the piece that was hanging just above Peter's head. Tony removed the Spider-man mask off of Peter's face before he removed the face plate to examine the damage.

Peter gasped for air when suddenly a bunch of light flooded into focus. He stared up straight up at Tony's face. The first thing he noticed was the tears that were running down his mentors face. He didn't mean to make him worry that to the point where he would cry. Oh, he messed up badly. He also noted the worried expression on Tony's face as he inspected Peter.

"I'm s-s-sorry..." Peter chocked out between a sob. His tears were now starting to form a puddle on the ground below him.

"Shhh..." Tony said soothingly as he ran his metal fingers through Peter's matted hair, bringing his face close to Peters so that their noses were touching. Tony closed his eyes, honestly just happy to have Peter in arms reach. "It's going to be okay. You have nothing to apologize for."

Peter watched as Tony pulled away from Peter's face and put two of his cold metal fingers to Peter's neck, trying to check his pulse. Tony winced as he realized that it was way too elevated to be normal, and realized the teen must've been panicking. He stroked the teen's hair again before pulling away. Peter wanted to yell in protest, to keep Tony there. He didn't want to be alone again.

Peter started to panic again before he felt a huge weight lift off the rest of his body. He was free! He could breathe again!

"Friday, Eject." he heard Tony's voice say as he watched Tony come out of the suit.

Tony walked over to Peter, and Peter all but lunged at the man despite the pain. Pain shot through all his sides and his leg. But he didn't care anymore. He was safe. He had Tony. He had his dad.

Tony's heart broke into pieces when Peter sobbed into his chest, his tears soaking his shirt. Tony couldn't help but wrap his arms around the boy and pull him closer. He rested his face in Peter's hair, and stroked his hand along his back, attempting to comfort the boy.

"Hey. Shhhhh. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Tony said, relief flooding his body as he realized that everything was okay. Peter was here in his arms, everything was going to be okay. Peter nestled his head further into Tony's chest, taking in the smell of cologne, gasoline, and coffee. It was a familiar smell. It was a relieving smell.

"I'm...S-S-Sorry...Dad..." Peter tried to say, stumbling for words. Tony hugged Peter tighter. Tony felt a warm glow spread throughout him when he heard the word "dad". It made him feel like he actually had an impact on this kids life. It also made Tony Long more for the kid.

"It's okay. Don't apologize. Everything's going to be okay." Tony said soothingly in his ear. Tony and Peter stayed that way for what could've been hours, until Peter's sobs calmed down, and all that was left were simple tears.

"Do you think you can walk?" Tony asked, concerned realizing that he hasn't even checked the teen for injuries yet. He had been so caught up with the relief that he had Peter, he forgot that Peter had also gotten hurt. Tony's heart sunk when Peter shook his head no. "Okay, is it okay if I fly to the tower than? We can have Dr. Banner look at your injuries, and then we can call Aunt May." Peter just nodded but didn't make any plans to move.

So Tony picked the young teen up in his arms, walked into his Iron Man suit, then took off, Peter in his arms. The only thing that was going through his head was that he had Peter. That's all the mattered.


	2. It's not Your Fault

He could make it! He could get there in time.

Peter swung from building to building, trying to go faster with each swing.

"Karen, how many are in there?" Peter asked, his voice slightly panicked as he realized how far away he still was.

"There seems to be 11 heat signatures coming from the building, sir. Two families of four, and a family of three." Karen answered calmly.

"Is there anyway I can go faster?" Peter asked, now realizing how long this was taking to just get over there. Peter had been a little frightened when Karen told him there was a burning building on fire 10 blocks away. Peter didn't think he could make it in time, but he didn't see anyone else rushing to the rescue, so he had to at least try.

"The route you are taking now seems to be the fastest route at the moment." Karen replied, not helping one bit. Peter sighed but trudged on. He could now see the burning building, and it didn't look good. The flames went 20 feet up in the sky, and it didn't look like they were going to die down anytime soon. Peter then shot out a final web, swinging onto a roof before making a run for it. He jumped from building to building with the help of his webs until he finally reached the building.

"Karen, what's the best entry point?" Peter asked looking around for any places to crawl into. He could spot one family crying for help through one of the windows.

"I would suggest the window with the family." Karen said in a kind of teasing way. Peter looked at it hesitantly. It was a really small window, an Peter didn't think he'd be able to make it through. But seeing as there wasn't any other option, he had to go for it.

"Yah, okay. I can do this." Peter said, trying to reassure himself. The window was two floors down from the top, and the surrounding area was all covered in fire. Peter shot a web towards the top of the building, and pulled on it a bit, making sure it was stable. "Here goes nothing" He said, before proceeding to run and jump from the building he was through the window into the burning building. Peter winced in pain as some of the glass cut him on his arms and legs.

Peter examined the room and found the terrified family backed away in the corner. The family were starring at him with a mix of terrified and awed faces.

"Hello!" Peter said to the family, earning several claps from the children. Peter looked around the room looking for an exist that didn't have fire, but it seemed the only exit was the exact way that he came through. "Okay, look. I'm going to through you guys out the window."

"What!" The mother replied, her face suddenly filled with horror. She put her hands protectively around her children.

"Look, there will be a net down there to catch you. You'll be fine!" Peter reassured them, before making his way to the window, spinning a quick, but sturdy web at the bottom that would catch the family. He turned back to them, facing the parents. "You ready?"

"The children first." The father replied, pushing his children over in the direction of Spider-man. Peter proceeded to pick the smallest one up, lifting him to the window.

"I love you Spider-Man!" The little boy yelled with excitement before jumping by himself through the window. Peter couldn't help but smile at that. He watched carefully as the little boy hit the net with ease. He then carefully helped the others off the building.

Once everyone was out, Peter continued to scout his way around the building, trying to find the others. He eventually found the family of three, and helped them out with ease. He had carried their little daughter while the parents had followed him out. Peter watched as the family made it safely to the ground. He turned to go help the other family, when the building suddenly began to shake violently.

"Karen? How structurally sound is the building?" Peter asked, his eyes wide with panic. He needed to get out, and fast.

"It' seems the building is about to collapse." Karen said, her voice filled with concern. Peter's heart stopped at that. His focus was no longer on the family anymore.

"Karen, get me out of here." Peter said, his voice small.

"Of course. Just hold on" Karen said as she took control over the suit and got him out of the building. She took him to the roof of the building next door, where Peter turned to look at the damage, and- oh no.

He watched as the building finally gave out, rubble and dust flew everywhere. Peter could hear the screams come from the building, and his whole world shattered.

Peter all but collapsed onto the pain was too much to handle. This was all his fault. If he had not been so cowardly and ran away from the situation they may have been able to make it! If only he had been quicker in helping everyone else...

He could just hear the voices of the angry family in the back of his head.

"This is all your fault!"

"Why couldn't you save us?"

"I thought you were Spider-Man..."

Peter began to sob on the ground. He curled himself into a tiny ball, rocking himself back and forth. Maybe Mr. Stark was right to take away the suit from him on the ferry. He didn't deserve to be Spider-Man. He couldn't even save a poor family from a collapsing building! How was he expected to save anyone else after this.

He felt like a failure. Not only to himself, but to Mr. Stark as well. He had believed in him. He had believed that he could be a hero, but Peter was no hero. He just a wannabe. A wannabe who let a whole family die in a collapsed building.

Peter forced himself to look over peer of the building. He watched as a child was put on a stretcher and carried into an ambulance. He started to sob even harder. It was his fault that this child was hurt. Why couldn't he be better! Peter continued to watch the scene play out before everything was just too much to handle. The crying relatives, the loud sirens, the dust, the dead bodies that he couldn't save. It was all too much for him to handle. He knew he was having a sensory overload again, but he probably deserved the pain. He let it consume him until everything was way too much before he curled in on himself again. He covered his ears and closed his eyes while taking deeps breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Peter didn't realize that he was pressing his hands to ears a little too hard, and his head started to feel like it was slowly getting squished by a tire of a car. Peter though, ignored this pain. The only thing that mattered to him at the moment was not being able to hear anything. Even the sound of the repulsors dying and the clunk of the Iron Man suit hitting the ground behind him behind him.

Peter felt warm hands cover his, and Peter's head shot up to meet a very worried looking Tony Stark. Peter started to sob even more with his presence here. He knew he had failed his mentor, and he really didn't want to see his dissapointed face when he told him what happened.

He let Tony pull his hands off of his ears and remove the mask, revealing the thousands of tears that have been spilling out of the eyes of the poor teen. Tony's stomach churned when he saw Peter's face, and he instincly pulled him into a tight hug. Peter was a little taken back by this action, but didn't fight it. He wasn't expecting this reaction out of Tony. He expected him to be mad at Peter for being an idiot, but he showed no signs of anger, which only confused Peter even more confused.

Peter rested his face in Tony's chest, the sobs never stopping. Tony in return laid his face in the boys hair, stroking his back in comfort. Tony had panicked when Friday had alerted him that Peter was in an emotional distress, but he had no idea it was this bad. Tony really wanted to find out what was going on. He hated seeing Peter like this, and he would do anything to lift the pain off the boy.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't save them...and I..." Peter tried to choke out, but Tony gently shushed him and pulled him in tighter.

"It's okay. Don't talk right now, okay? We'll figure this all out later." Tony said soothingly. He didn't want Peter to talk about it just yet. He knew Peter like the back of his hand. He knew that if Peter started to talk about it right now, he would crumble, and Tony wanted the absolute opposite of that to happen. He wanted to fix Peter, not break him even more.

"Sorry I dissapointed you Dad." Peter said between a sob. Tony shushed him again, now confused as ever. Why would he be dissapointed in him? He did nothing wrong, he saved two families! He then looked over his shoulder and saw the collapsed building. He looked at the people being carried onto the ambulances on stretches and he put two and two together. But he was still confused as to why Peter would think he'd be dissapointed in him.

Tony then pulled the boy back, making sure to look him straight in the eyes.

"Peter, I'm not dissapointed in you. You did a good job. You saved two families from dying, you did more than those firefighters down there. Without you everyone of those families would've been dead." Tony said, tyring to make his point across, but he wasn't sure if it was working.

"But the other family..." Peter said, a darkness overcoming the features on the boy's face.

"The other family was not your fault." Tony said, he watched as Peter shot him a confused look. Tony sighed before giving the kid a speech that he wished somebody would've gave him a long time ago. "Look kid, sometimes you're not going to save everyone. In our line of work that's not possible. But we do try to save as many people as we can. There's always going to be those few that we can't, but we're just going to have to move on with our lives. We can't hang onto the past. And what you did today was great work kid. You managed to save two whole families! And yes, you didn't quite make it to the other one, but you tried, and that's all that really matters. The fact that you tried. The thing is too kid, is that you didn't have to save anyone. But you did, and that takes heart. You're a good kid, and you shouldn't let this bring you down. You did good. You did better than me."

Peter looked at Tony with wide eyes, the tears had stopped rolling down his cheeks, and he looked at Tony with a hopeful glint in his eye, which made Tony happy inside. Tony was taken by surprise though when Peter all but leaped at him to give him a hug. Tony laughed a bit before returning the hug.

"Thank you Dad." Tony heard Peter say into his chest. Tony felt pride swell up in him. He liked that he was Peter's father figure, it gave him something to be proud of. He looked down at the kid before hugging him tighter.

Everything was going to be just fine


	3. I'll Protect You

Peter was absolutely exhausted.

He had patrolled until 1 A.M in the morning and was so tired he couldn't even think straight. He would've gotten home sooner, but there was a robbery, and they had put up a fight. Peter also had math homework left to do, and a Spanish quiz to study for. After he had done all of that, it was already three in the morning. He finally went to bed, but had to wake up at five because somebody had to call him so he could tell him to go over to the tower after school. He didn't go to bed since then. So now here he was.

Peter entered the building to find it empty. Peter looked down at his watch and realized he was 10 minutes early and decided to pull out his ear phones. He rubbed at his tired eyes, making them even more red than they already were.

Peter waited in the lobby for 20 minutes. He was supposed to meet him there 10 minutes ago and still hasn't shown up. But, it wasn't unlike Tony to forget. He his literally the master at forgetting. Heck! Tony even forgot his own birthday one year! Tony only remembered because Peter and Aunt May had made him a cake and presented it to him in the morning before school.

Peter waited another five minutes before sighing and looking up to the ceiling.

"Friday?" Peter asked, his voice showing a slight annoyance.

"Yes Master Peter?" The AI replied, her voice monotone.

"Just Peter," Peter corrected " -and where is Mr. Stark at? He was supposed to meet me down here 15 minutes ago." Peter said, worry now starting to build up inside him. What if something happened to him? Peter couldn't let that happen.

"He is currently in his workshop. Would you like me to notify him to come down?" Friday asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll just surprise him, thank you though." Peter said making his way to the elevator.

"It's my pleasure." Friday responded sounding happy for some reason.

Peter walked into the elevator and pushed the button to go up to the workshop. The workshop was at the top of the building so it took a while to get up there. Peter was in there for a couple of minutes before the elevator suddenly stopped without warning. Peter looked at the two elevator doors expectantly, but they didn't open. Huh, that was weird. Friday would've opened the doors by now.

"Friday?" Peter called out, worry once again fluttering in.

"There seems to be intruders inside the tower. We are currently stopped by the intruder alert protocol." Friday informed him trying her hardest to be reassuring.

"Oh, where are the intruders now?" Peter asked, slightly scared now. What if the intruders were here to hurt Tony? What were they going to do to him? Would Tony be able to make it? No. Peter couldn't allow his only fatherly figure to get hurt. He wasn't going to lose anyone anytime soon. He refused.

Peter waited for a response, but got none. Peter started to get a bit more scared.

"Friday?" He tried again. No response. And that's when Peter spotted it.

A red circle started to form on the inside of the elevator doors. Peter knew exactly what was happening. And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

He watched in horror as the intruders continued to melt a hole into the elevator doors. Peter had backed up into the corner, terrified of what might happen next. They finally completed the circle and he watched as someone kicked it down. His eyes widened in fear when a face appeared in front of the hole.

"So you're the kid Tony Stark's got his eye on." The guy said with a smirk. Peter's heart stopped cold.

What was he planning?

Tony had working in his workshop like any other day. He was busy upgrading Peter's web shooters along with re-installing the parachute which was never actually replaced. He had a bottle of scotch out and AC/DC playing loudly in his workshop. Overall it had been a pretty great day. He talked to Peter a bit on the phone this morning, and even invited him to come visit him at the tower (Which hasn't been bought yet) this afternoon. He also had breakfast with Rhodey and Vision this morning, which really made everything a bit better. He was also able to talk with Pepper briefly that morning before she had to go for a meeting. And what better way to kick off the rest of his day, well, until Peter came, with a bit of building in his workshop. Or that's what he thought.

"Sir, there seems to be intruders in the building." Friday informed him while he was just finishing up the web shooters on the suit.

Tony looked up to the wall with a confused look on his face. How in the world did intruders manage to make it inside his highly secured building? Also, how did they manage to get through two highly trained Avengers.

"Friday? Where are Vision and Rhodes?" Tony asked, worry and concern settling in him.

"They left an hour ago to eat and to bring back takeout for you, sir." Friday replied. Tony smiled, oh how he loved his family. Even if it was little and only consisted of Rhodey, Vision, Peter, Pepper, and Happy, it still filled him up with joy. He would do anything to protect them. And he meant anything. "They seem to be on their way to the workshop sir." Friday added, her voice showing more concern.

"Okay, initiate lock down mode." Tony said. He knew he should be more worried. But he was in a room with a bunch of iron man suits, if they try to get to him, he was prepared.

"Sir..." Friday said, a little while after initiating lock down mode. Her voice sounded very worried and concerned, enough to make Tony worry and feel concerned.

"Friday?" Tony asked worriedly.

"They seem to have a hostage with them..." Friday replied, her voice shaky. Tony stopped in his tracks. Who could they possibly have with them? Rhodey and Vision were out, Pepper was all the way in D.C for a meeting, and Happy had the night off, so who could they possible have?

"Who is it?" Tony asked, his voice shaky.

"Peter Parker, Sir." Friday answered, her voice cracking. Tony's heart stops. No. They couldn't have him. Oh God, if they lay a finger on his kid Tony will be sure to blow them up to shreds. He will protect his kid at all costs, even if it means breaking his own morals.

"How'd they get him?" Tony asked, his voice shaky. His hands were balled into fists and he was shaking with anger. How. Dare. They. How dare they take his kid. Peter was the only thing he had close to a son, and he would die before letting anyone hurt his son.

"He was waiting for you down in the lobby sir." Friday replied. "You told him to come over."

No. There was no way. How could he forget? It was his fault he was in this mess. Now Tony was going to be sure that he cleaned it up.

"Where are they?" Tony said, his voice harsh and cold. But before Friday could even respond there was a loud bang on the door.

"Open up!" Said a voice from the other side of the door. Tony turned on his heels towards the door and glared at it, which was kind of pointless because the only thing there was a metal wall.

"Open up or we'll shoot the kid!" The voice said again after a few moments of Tony not answering. Tony's heart sped up. No matter what happened right now, nothing was going to happen to Peter. He was going to make sure of that.

"Friday, stop lock down mode." Tony gritted out through his teeth.

"But sir-" Friday said, but was cut off.

"Do. It." Tony said, maybe a little bit too harsh, but at the moment he didn't care.

Slowly the metal slates covering the glass door into the workshop dissapeared, and he could finally see Peter and his captor. Peter had tears streaming down his face, and he had several cuts and bruises along his face, arms, and possibly torso. Oh they were so going to be dead by the time this was over.

He watched carefully as six men entered the room. Three of them had guns in their hands, all pointed at Tony, eyes carefully trained on his every move. Two of them were holding Peter, both had an arm in each of their hands, and one had a gun trained on Peter's head. Tony made a note to kill him first. Then the leader Tony assumed walked up in front of Tony, starring coldly into his eyes.

"What do you want?" Tony asked, making sure to keep an eye on both the leader and Peter. The leader laughed in turn.

"What do I want? Hmm.. Let's see." The leader said, looking around the room, before deciding on something. Tony was personally offended. How dare they come here and not know what they want already. Seriously? They went through all this trouble just to decide now what they were here for. "How about your Iron Man suit."

Tony closed his eyes. Of course that's what he would want. That's what anyone would want. What else would he want.

Peter watched the scene in horror. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't do anything without setting off the guy with the gun trained on him.

"No?" The leader asked Tony. He was now circling around his in a really creepy way. "I'm afraid that is not the right answer Mr. Stark. And if you don't comply we will take this to more harsher measures."

Tony watched in horror, his body aching to do something, as the leader walked up behind Peter and ran his fingers through his hair. He watched as Peter flinched away from the touch, his eyes wide in horror. Tony also watched as Peter's chest was rapidly moving up and down in desperation to get more air. He was going into a panic. It took everything in Tony not to run up to the boy and hold him in his arms to take away the fear from his eyes. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to control himself.

"You wouldn't dare." Tony said, his voice harsh and cold.

"Yes actually. Yes I would dare." The leader said in response. "So what's it going to be? Are you going to hand over the Iron Man suit?"

"Over my dead body." Tony said, glaring into the heart and soul of the man in front of him. In his mind he was already tearing him apart. The leader shrugged and looked and Tony, a smirk on his face.

"Well if you insist." The leader motioned for his three gun man to step closer. Peter couldn't watch. He didn't want to. He cried out in fear and in panic. There was no way in hell would he let them kill his dad.

"NOOO!" Peter cried out, tears streaming down his face. He looked at Tony, hoping that he would just call in an Iron Man suit or something. But he knew Tony wouldn't do that if it risked Peter's life in any way.

"Peter. It's going to be okay." Tony said, trying to reassure the now sobbing boy. He didn't want Peter to see this. He also didn't want Peter hurt.

"Shut UP!" The leader said. He looked at Tony, his eyes were cold as they starred down at Tony. "Now you have one last chance."

"It's still a no." Tony replied. He closed his eyes. Not wanting to see Peter's reaction. He was wishing this was just a bad dream that he would just wake up from. But no. This is how he ends. At least Peter will be safe.

Peter watched in horror as one of the gunman put his rifle up to Tony's head. Peter tried to contain himself but couldn't, and everything that happened next was a blur.

Peter lashed out. He pulled his arms out of the hands of the two men holding him. He knocked the gun away that was pointed at him and punched the other man in the gut whom of which fell over and hit his head on the tile with a sickening crack. He then pulled a wrench from one of the tables and proceeded to hurl it at the guy who had the gun's head. At this point the other three men were firing at Peter as Peter tried to dodge the bullets, his spidey sense kicking in. He grabbed an Iron Man gauntlet off of the table behind him and proceeding to fire. He hit two of the men who were now on the ground.

Tony had finally opened his eyes when he heard the guns starting to fire and he tackled the guy who had the gun to his head and proceeded to punch him until he blacked out. He then turned to see if Peter was okay. Tony was very impressed with what he saw. Peter had taken down four guys without the Spider-Man suit. Tony made a note to congratulate him on that. Tony watched as Peter sent a glare up to the leader of the group, his face looked furious.

Peter walked up to the man, and the man tried to run away in fear, but Tony grabbed him, holding him still for Peter. Peter looked the man straight in the eyes.

"Don't you ever, touch my Dad again." Peter said before sending a repulsor blast up to the man's face, sending him sprawling onto the floor. Tony's chest swelled up with pride when he heard the word "Dad". He yearns for the day that Peter will eventually be able to call him that causally everyday. But unfortunately that won't happen anytime soon.

Peter looked at the man before collapsing on the floor next to Tony and started Sobbing. Tony scooted over to the boy and pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing circles on the boy's back. They both took a moment to process what just happened. They sat like that for 30 minutes before Tony pulled them apart. Tony looked into the boy's eyes and squeezed his shoulders.

"Let's get some sleep. I'll text your Aunt that you're spending the night." Tony said. Peter just nodded before hiding his face in Tony's chest again.

Tony looked at the boy in his arms and knew that he would protect this boy with his life. He would never let anyone touch him. Ever.


	4. I'll be There

Peter sat on the edge of a building in despair.

His legs dangled over the edge of the building, as he watched people live their normal lives. Today had been rough. Especially since a year ago today, Peter's life changed forever.

It was the anniversary of his Uncle's death, and nothing in the world could make him feel as terrible as he is now. It was all his fault. He could've stopped the robber. He could've saved his uncle, but no. He had let it slide. He had let his Uncle die, and it was all his fault. Nothing can compare to how guilty Peter was feeling right now.

Peter tried to hide back the tears that were threatening to come down his face, not wanting to attract attention, though he was wearing the suit so it's not like anyone would've seen. He curled in on himself, letting thoughts of guilt consume his mind. He tried to block them out, but failed miserably. Peter went through his school bag and pulled out a picture of him and Uncle Ben. It was a picture they took at the Stark Expo. Uncle Ben had stood behind Peter with his arm around his shoulder, and Peter had a big old Iron Man helmet on his had with little gauntlets on him. Peter smiled at that memory. He remembers being so excited to see Mr. Stark, he also remembers how he swooped in and saved his life with that Hammer droid. Peter wishes he could have his Uncle here with him now.

Peter looked at the picture one last time before stuffing it back in his bag. He then took out a bag of gummy bears out of his bag. He lifted up his mask and began to eat them. Gummy Bears were one of Uncle Ben's favorite food, and after he died, they became Peter's. Peter watched over the city again. He loved watching people be happy. It was one of his favorite part of the day.

Peter sat there for a bit, before is phone started to buzz. He picked up to see who it was. It was Ned. Peter didn't really want to talk right now, but seeing as there was nothing really else to do, he answered it.

"Hello?" Peter said, his voice slightly shaky.

"Hi, Peter. Are you okay?" Ned asked, concern clearly heard in his voice.

"I'm fine, it's just today is well, it's today..." Peter said, his voice cracking as he said this.

"Right, well I just wanted you to know that if you needed anything I'm here. So is Michelle. She told me to tell you that too." Ned said, trying his best to be reassuring.

"Okay, thanks Ned. I got to go..." Peter said. He was so grateful to have friends like Ned and Michelle. He honestly couldn't have asked for better. They were so supportive of him, and they never left his side. He loved them like family.

"Okay, well, bye I guess." Ned said finally, before ending the call.

Peter sighed and looked out into the sky. He could see the millions of starts in the sky. He remembered that he used to go onto the roof of their apartment with Uncle Ben a lot and see who can find the most constellations. Peter's eyes started to tear up at the thought, and this time he didn't hold back. He let them fall, his suit stifling the whimpers coming out of his mouth. He found himself so sad yet so angry at himself at the same time. He didn't know what to feel anymore.

"Peter are you alright?" Karen said suddenly through his suit. "You seem as if you're in distress."

"I'm fine." Peter choked out before a sob. He curled up onto a ball on the pavement, and rocked himself back and forth. God, he hadn't even visited his grave yet. He was such a terrible nephew.

Peter's sobs got so loud that he didn't hear the sound of the repulsors go out behind him. A warm hand pressed against his back, and Peter jumped up to see who it was.

"Whoa, kid calm down it's just me." Tony said, trying to calm the still sobbing kid. Peter looked at him, guilt clearly in his eyes as he curled in on himself and fell onto his knees and sobbed even harder. Tony had no idea what to do. The only time he's seen Peter like this was when Peter was stuck in tragic moments, but there hasn't been one. Tony would know because he literally just checked the suit's baby monitor protocol, and when he saw that Peter was crying, well, he just had to check up on him. He hated seeing him like this, and it pained him. Tony leaned down next to the boy, laying a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"It's... A-All...M_My...F-F-Fault..." Peter said between sobs, and Tony hugged him in closer, confused.

"What's all your fault?" Tony asked, trying to be as soothing as possible.

"My...U-Uncle." Peter said, sobbing even harder. Tony's heat stopped. What happened to his uncle? And most of all, why was Peter blaming himself for it? As far as Tony knew Peter didn't even have an uncle, he just thought May was a single parent, but apparently not. Whatever happened with his uncle must've been pretty bad though, considering that Peter was sobbing in his arms because of it. Tony didn't want to push the topic even farther though, so he did the next step.

"Let's go to the tower okay? I'll text your Aunt that you're spending the night, okay? Then we can talk about all this in the morning, Alright?" Tony said, hugging the boy closer to him. Peter just nodded, and Tony took it upon himself to scoop the boy up in his arms and carry him out in the iron man suit.

They landed at Avengers tower and Tony placed Peter on the couch. He grabbed a bunch of blankets and threw it around Peter and turned on the TV to the science channel, something he knew Peter liked. He then walked over to the freezer and proceeded to grab two tubs of ice cream and two spoons. He then walked over to Peter and handed him one, he watched as the boy took a couple of bites before settling down next to him. Peter then curled up next to Tony, laying his head on his chest and resting his feet over Tony's. Tony just pulled him in closer, just glad that the sobs had stopped. He used his free hand to text May, then he used it to run his hands through Peter's hair gently. Tony looked down at the boy in delight. He wished he could do this with him all the time. Just to have him in his arms. They watched for a couple more minutes before Peter broke the silence.

"Thank you, for you know..." Peter said, stumbling on his words a bit. Tony adored the kid when he did that, thought he'd never admit it out loud.

"Don't mention it kid. It's the least I could do." Tony said with a smile on his face as he looked down at the boy.

"You probably want to know what happened..." Peter said after a few moments passed.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Tony said, not wanting to force the kid into talking about it.

"It's okay. I need to get it off my chest anyway." Peter said, before explaining what had happened that night. Tony listened quietly, listening closely to every word. He hugged Peter in closer when Peter got to the part about his uncle being shot and his dying in his arms. Peter just talked on, amazed and relieved that somebody would just listen to him for once about his problems. When he was done, they sat in an awkward silence as Tony hugged him tightly.

"You know his death wasn't your fault right? There's now way you would've known." Tony said, trying to make the boy feel less guilty.

"I know, It's just that, I could've done something, you know?" Peter said, his voice still a bit shaky. Tony nodded his head in agreement. He understood what Peter was saying. His mind went back to when YInsen went off and sacrificed his life for him, and all Tony could do was sit there useless. He still thinks of what he could've done to save his life, all the things he should've done, but didn't.

"You know I didn't really get a chance to visit his grave today..." Peter said, his voice low. "I guess I'm a bad nephew..."

Tony's heart quenched at that. Peter was not a bad anything. He was Perfect. Peter should know this by now.

"You're not a bad nephew." Tony said, rubbing circles into his back. "And if you feel that bad, we can go together and visit him tomorrow." Tony suggested.

Peter looked up to him, his eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yah, we'll pick up some flowers on the way." Tony said, looking down at the boy with fondness in his eyes.

"Thanks Dad." Peter said, his resting on his chest. Tony's chest swelled up with pride. At least he was doing something right. Tony watched as the boy slowly drifted off to sleep. He loved this kid, and will always be there for him. No matter what. Tony eventually found himself drifting off to sleep, and that's how Rhodey eventually found him in the morning. The two curled into each other and sleeping soundly.


	5. I'll be Your Safeplace

Peter woke up with a groan.

His head was pounding. Sharp pains being shot at the back of his head for every movement he made. Every thump made his eyes and brain hurt. Peter knew today was not going to be a good day.

He slowly pulled himself out from under his sheets, carefully as not to make any movements to upset his headache further. He slowly walked over to his dresser to get dressed. Every step he took was dreadful. Each time he set his foot on the ground the sharp knife came to stab him in the head. He watched his steps carefully as not to step on the pile of the millions of Legos Ned had dropped on the floor a few days ago that Peter was too tired to clean up. He pulled out a shirt with Albert Eisenstein on it and a pair of pants, and swiftly put them on. He then made his way out to the kitchen to find Aunt May.

"Good Morning Peter" Aunt May said, her voice filled with love as she pushed a plate of pancakes onto the counter.

"Good Morning May." Peter grumbled out, going to take his seat at the table besides Aunt May.

"Did you sleep well?" Aunt May asks, settling down in front of him with her own plate of food.

"Mhm." Was all Peter managed to say, wincing with pain as he spoke. Everything seemed to set off his head.

"You okay?" Aunt May asked, noticing him wince. She gazed at him with concern.

"Um, yah. I just have this killer headache right now." Peter said, looking around. The lights seemed to be really bright. Were they supposed to be that bright?

"Why didn't you say so? I'll go get some medication, be right back." Aunt May said, going off to her room where she keeps all the medication. She only keeps it there because one night she found Peter trying to take care of a knife wound by himself with the first aid kit and freaked out, so now if Peter is hurt and needs to be taken care of he has to go through her.

Peter sat back in his chair, closing his eyes. The lights were just too bright for him to handle. Hopefully the medication Aunt May was getting would help a little bit.

She returned a few minutes later with a bottle of pills. She took one out and handed it to Peter.

"That should help throughout school." Aunt May said, patting him on the head before going to do the dishes.

"Thanks Aunt May." Peter said before popping the pill into his mouth.

"Anything for you sweetie." Aunt May replied. She glanced down at her watch to check to time. "You better hurry or you'll be late though."

"Okay." Peter said, quickly finishing his breakfast, trying to avoid looking in directions of any light. He then grabbed his backpack off of the table. He walked up to Aunt May giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Have a good day at school!" Aunt May called after him as he excited the door. Peter yelled out a thanks as he closed the door behind him.

Peter made it to school with no problem. Though he will admit it had been louder than usual this morning, Peter brushed it off thinking that maybe there was just more traffic or something today.

Peter started walking into the school right when Ned came up behind him and slapped him both his hands on his shoulders. Peter yelped and turned behind him his senses were completely off.

"Hey man, you okay?" Ned asked, his eyes wide with concern after seeing Peter's reaction.

"Yah...I'm just jumpy I guess, lets' go to class." Peter said, tugging Ned forward and ignoring all the stares that were headed his way. Ned wanted to ask more but didn't get a chance too as Peter rushed him off rather quickly.

Whatever medication Aunt May gave him wasn't working very well. His head was pounding, and the lights were too bright. Peter could barley see through them and had to squint just to make out a few of the words.

"You look like an old lady when you do that." Michelle said behind him, incredibly too loud. Peter jumped in his seat and looked over to her.

"What? No I don't!" Peter said, trying to defend himself.

"Uh yah, you do. Are you okay? Do you need glasses?" Michelle asked with a mischievous smirk that she usually had when taunting Peter.

"No I don't need glasses!" Peter exclaimed rather loudly and all the students turned their heads to look over to him. Peter looked around the room anxiety sparking through him. "Sorry," He said before looking down at his work. Thankfully his classmates just shrugged and turned around to their work. He later then turned to look at Michelle who was now fully engrossed into her work and was acting as if nothing just happened. Peter just shrugged before continuing to focus on his work, which was hard to do when everything was so darn bright.

Peter managed to make it throughout the day until lunch came. Then things started to spiral downwards.

Peter sat down next to Ned and Michelle. Michelle had started sitting with them when she became the captain of the Decathlon team. They had gotten extremely close lately, and Peter won't admit it but he kind of likes her. like as more than a friend. Though he vowed never to act on those feelings because though he liked Michelle he will admit she can be a bit scary at times.

They sat there for a bit and just talked about the Decathlon until Flash decided to come up and talk to them.

"Hey Penis Parker!" Flash called from behind him. His voice was entirely too loud for Peter to handle, in fact everything was. He could hear shuffling close by as somebody stood up. He turned around and to see it was Michelle. She was yelling, but Peter didn't know at what. He could hear Flash yelling back too, but he couldn't make out the words. Everything was just entirely too much. He could every single voice in the cafeteria right now. He could hear everyone's chewing and mouth movements. He could hear cars honking from outside the schools and teachers talking outside the cafeteria walls. The lights were beaming down on him everywhere, completely blinding his vision. His head was pounding even harder. He could feel every movement around him. He could sense limbs flying out everywhere and the air that brushed passed his skin every time Michelle or Flash made a hand gesture and it was just too much for him to handle.

He shakily got out of where he was sitting and rushed to the nearest bathroom to hide. He could hear loud footsteps following him behind. He put his hands over his ears to hide some of the noise, but it didn't help much. He slammed open the doors to the bathroom and sat in the corner and curled into a ball. He just had to wait it out. He could do that right? He was Spider-Man. But right now he kind of felt like anything but Spider-man.

It was getting harder to breathe, the air around him was getting tight. He just wanted to be anywhere but school. He'd rather have a panic attack or whatever this is in front of Tony freaking Stark rather then in front of the whole school. He felt a hand on his knee and he jumped, before looking up and realizing it was just Ned. He looked worried and confused, like he had no idea what to do.

"Peter?" Peter heard him say through all the chaos. Peter looked up at him, tears forming in his eyes as the lights and his headache became worse. "What do you want me to do? Can I help? Is this something to do with Spider-Man? Peter answer me!" Peter heard Ned say, but he couldn't answer. He didn't want to add to the noise but he also wanted to make Ned shut up. His voice was just adding on to the chaos in his mind.

Ned looked at his friend terrified. He had no idea what to do. The worst part of this was is that Peter wasn't even responding. He couldn't ask what was wrong or what he could do to help. Peter wouldn't respond. Ned contemplated his options. He could call Aunt May, but Ned knew she was at work today because Peter had told him earlier. He was about to grab his phone to call the office or something when the bathroom door slammed open. Ned looked back to find Michelle who had stayed behind to defend Peter against Flash.

"MJ! You can't be in here! This is a boy's bathroom!" Ned exclaimed, awestruck at the girl's confidence.

"Does it look like I care?" Michelle answered back, crouching down next to Peter. She studied him for a second, worry filling her gaze. Peter was now sobbing because of the pain, and Michelle noted how is eyes were shut and his hands were covering his ears. She knew exactly what was happening. She's seen it happen many times with her brother. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on his face, she flinched back a bit when Peter jumped at the contact but then he opened his eyes for a few painful moments before realizing it was just MJ. Michelle slipped the sunglasses onto him the pulled out her sound cancelling headphones and set them on Peter's head. She watched satisfied as Peter started to instantly relax a bit. His shoulder's relaxed and he leaned up against the wall. He wanted to say thank you, but he couldn't bring himself to actually make out words.

"How'd you know to do that?" Ned asked in a hushed tone. His eyes were comically wide with curiosity.

"My brother has sensory over loads at times." Michelle shrugged.

"Oh." Ned replies. So that's what just happened. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know. We should call someone to come pick him up. Is his Aunt May home?" Michelle asked, glancing between Peter and Ned.

"No, she's working, but I guess we could call Happy to come pick him up." Ned said, shrugging as he went to grab Peter's bag which was beside the two. He reached in and pulled out Peter's phone, looking towards the contact list.

"Who's Happy?" Michelle asked confused. She reached out an arm over to Peter, stroking his leg in comfort. He was still sobbing and Michelle was pretty sure he wasn't aware of what was going on around him.

"A friend." Ned replied seeming to pick a number and proceed to call it. He looked over to Peter with a concerned look as he pressed the phone to his ear. Michelle could hear it ring for a while before somebody picked up.

"Peter? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Happy said, and Ned could sense that he was irritated. But he didn't care. His friend needed help.

"Uh Hi! Mr. Happy?" Ned asked, keeping his eye on Peter but also noticing Michelle's weird looks she was giving him.

"You're not Peter. Who are you?" Happy said, worry now replacing the irritation in his voice.

"This is his friend. Ned Leeds. Peter is in trouble and he needs you to come pick him up from school." Ned said, his voice sounding a bit panicked. But what was he supposed to do. His friend was there hiding in the corner sobbing and Ned couldn't do anything to help.

"What kind of trouble? Is he okay?" Happy asked, Ned could hear his rushed footsteps.

"I don't know. We're in the boy's bathroom by the cafeteria." Ned said, his gaze suddenly turned to Peter as he was now shaking, his hand were now covering the headphones and his sobbing got louder. He looked over to Michelle to ask what to do. She looked just as startled and panicked as Ned. She looked over to Ned and mouthed for him to tell them to hurry.

"Please hurry. It's getting worse." Ned said, worry clear in every word he said.

"Don't worry, we are on our way." Happy said before hanging up. Ned put down the phone and looked over to his friend. We? Who was we?

They waited about ten minutes, and Peter's sobs had not stopped. That's when suddenly the door to the bathroom slammed open and in came Happy Hogan and...Tony Stark? Ned was not expecting that. Ned watched as Tony rushed over to Peter's side, worry etched all across his face.

"What happened?" Tony asked, sounding panicked.

"We think he's having a sensory overload, but we don't know for sure." Michelle answered. She looked at Tony amazed that he was even here. She had no idea the Stark Internship was real. She just thought Peter was making it up.

Tony looked over to the sobbing boy, and it took everything in him not to collect the boy in his arms and hug him. He didn't like seeing Peter like this under any circumstance. His heart clenched when Peter gasped for breath in the middle of a sob, and that's how Tony knew things were getting bad. He moved forward so that he was in Peter's line of sight, though his eyes were clenched shut. Tony knew he needed to calm him down before anything. He gently lifted the headphones off of Peter's head and lifted off the glasses.

"Peter look at me. Focus on my voice." Tony said as soothingly as possible, though that was hard to do when you are in the middle of panicking. Happy took Ned and Michelle and pulled them backwards away from the scene. They watched with a careful eye.

"M-Mr. S-Stark?" Peter choked out. His pupils were wide, and Tony noted how short the boy's breathing was.

"Hey, it's me. I want you to focus on me okay? Just look at me. Focus on my voice." Tony said, staring at the boy with concern. He wanted to hug the boy close to him and protect him from everything around him, he wanted to be the boy's safe place.

"D-Dad?" Peter said a few moments later, his body was relaxing a bit and he started to look a little less panicked. Tony's chest swelled up with pride at that. He liked that he was at least someone to the boy's life, and that he was considered close to family. It made him happy and proud. He was so glad that he was even a part of this kid's life. He hoped he would be forever.

"Yah kid, it's me." Tony said gently, brushing his arm. Peter looked at him for a bit more then leaped at Tony giving him a giant hug. Tony pulled him in closer, resting his chin on his head. Warmth spread throughout him. Though he'll never admit it. He liked hugging the kid.

"I'm sorry." Peter said after a while. Tony hugged him tighter.

"It's not your fault, kid." Tony said as he started rubbing circles into his back.

"I love you..." Peter said, his voice muffled in Tony's shirt, but everyone in the room could hear it loud and clear. Tony's heart clenched.

"I love you too." Tony said, he then pulled Peter away from him and picked him up bridal style. Peter hid his face in Tony's shoulder. "Let's get you out of here."

Tony started to walk away but he stopped when he got up to Ned and Michelle. "Thank you. You guys did great." Tony said before leaving the bathroom.

Happy turned to give Ned a pat on the back. "Good work kid. It's nice to see he has great friends like you!" He said before following Tony out.

Ned and Michelle stood there wide eyed. They were just told good job by the great Tony Stark! This was something that neither of the them would forget for a while.

Tony carried Peter close to his chest out of the school. He looked down to the now sleeping boy. His chest filled with pride. He would always be his safe place. Whenever he needed him. He'd be there.


	6. He's Mine

Peter was going to be in big trouble when he got home.

Peter swooped across a villain who tried to swing it's arm at him. The creature that stood before him looked kind of like his spider-man suit, except a bit bigger and was made out of some black goo that Peter had no idea how to explain. He dodged his head as the creature tried to spit some of the black goo on him. It had landed behind him and was now sizzling on the bricks of an apartment building. Okay, new objective, don't let the goo touch you and try to take down the villain. He could do that right?

Peter dodged the next attack with ease, jumping over the large looming creature and landing behind him, webbing him up as he did so. The creature though broke through the webbing with ease and turned towards Peter with a grin. Oh great, well that's fantastic. Peter jumped up onto a lamppost, dodging another attack Venom came flying up towards him.

"Dude, what's your deal?" Peter asked, attempting to web up the creature again, though failing as he tore off the webs with ease. The creature growled in response and went to shoot more venom onto Peter, whom of which carefully dodged out of the way and landed in front of the creature. "Huh, so your not a talker? That's okay, I can work with that." Peter said before attempting to kick the creature in the gut, but the black goo clung on to his leg, holding him in place. Peter looked up to the creature's face, while the creature just smiled at him, showing off his large pointy teeth. The creature then proceeded to fling him into the nearest building. Peter tried to shield himself mid-air but couldn't help the sickening crunch that came with the contact of his head hitting the wall. Peter's vision started to get fuzzy, and he looked around to see where the creature had gone, while Karen's voice rang through his head.

"Peter, I have detected a major concussion, along with two broken ribs, do you need assistance? I can call in Mr. Stark if you'd like." Karen said, her voice sounding worried. Peter knew she was just trying to help, but it kind of annoyed him that she didn't think that he could deal with this alone. He was Spider-man for Pete's sake! He fought Captain America! He was pretty sure that he could take down some ugly monster in the streets of Queens. He also didn't want to bother Mr. Stark right now. He knew he was busy dealing with a lot of things such as getting the former Avengers pardoned and settled into the compound. Peter really didn't want to add himself into his stress.

"No, don't call Mr. Stark, I can do this." Peter croaked out, pulling himself up off the ground. He supported himself against the wall as he did so, trying to clear his vision and find the creature, though he was nowhere in sight.

"Are you sure? Mr. Stark is not busy at the moment and would be more than happy to assist you." Karen said, which irritated Peter even more. He could take this guy on his own! He didn't help! He wasn't a baby!

"I'm sure!" Peter said, harsher than he meant to. He didn't want to be mean, but he was getting really annoyed with Karen at the moment.

Peter wobbled down into the middle of the street, trying to locate the creature when it suddenly jumped behind him and took him in his arms, holding him up to his face. The creature gave him that ever so toothy, terrifying grin Peter was starting to hate. Peter struggled against the hold of the creature, trying to pull away. Both of his arms were in the creatures hands, and he could feel his feet getting farther and farther away from the ground. Peter looked at the creatures face one more time before his whole body was slammed into the ground. Peter gasped for breath at the impact, all the air being knocked out of him. This was not what he was expecting. Peter held his breath as once again the creature held him up in the air and forced him down to the ground, flashing him that toothy grin again. Now Peter wishes he had called Tony.

Peter's vision started to blur at the edges as the creature repeatedly hit him against the ground, again, and again. Peter remembers being held up in the air one last time before being slammed into the ground one last time and everything going black.

Peter's eyes opened to find himself not in his bedroom. Huh, where was he? He looked around the room, the lights almost blinding him. Peter saw that he was hooked up to an IV and that there was a heart monitor, and a couple of chairs to his right and...uh oh, he was in a hospital. What was he doing here?

He looked around the room, expecting to see Aunt May or Tony waiting for him, but they were no where to be seen. Huh, that's weird. Why weren't they there with him already? Peter examined the room some more and practically jumped when he saw the nurse looming over in his face.

"Hello Sweetie! It's about time you've woken up." She said sweetly, She shuffled around until now she was sitting at the edge of his bed. Peter shuffled uncomfortably, but regretted when searing pain spread throughout his whole body from his ribs to his legs. Peter winced and the pain, and the nurse must've noticed because a frown was now etched across her face.

"I know it hurts right now, you have six broken ribs, a broken leg, a badly bruised arm, and a fractured skull. I would give you medication, but I'm afraid I'd have to ask you some questions first because the medication would just knock you out." The nurse said, giving a reassuring nod, and rubbing her hand up in down his leg, which kind of irritated Peter because she was not Aunt May or Tony, she had no right to touch him. Though, Peter brushed those thoughts away and tried to focus on asking essential questions. If the giant headache was telling him anything, is that he is really tired and would probably pass out soon, and he needed all the answers he could get.

"Why am I here?" Peter croaked out, wincing at how weak his voice sounded.

"Somebody found you in the street. They called the ambulance. We believe you were run over by a car." The nurse said, her voice as sweet as can be, which was quite sickening to Peter.

"Which hospital am I at?" Peter asked, his voice a bit stronger this time. Peter was trying to recall anything of anyone finding him, but his mind was blank. What if the person who found him knew he was spider-man. What if the whole hospital knew he was spider-man? That was literally the only thing he had on when he was fighting the villain, oh jeez, he couldn't imagine what the media would do if they found out that Spider-man was actually a fifteen year old kid from Queens. What would Aunt May do if she found out?

Peter started to panic now. He didn't know what to do. He needed somebody, anybody. He wanted Aunt May to coddle him and hug him tight. He wanted Tony to ruffle his hair and tell him he did a good job. He wanted his family.

Peter could hear his heart monitor pick up in speed and he looked over to the nurse who had a panicked look on her face like she didn't know what to do. She quickly went to call for help but then rushed back to Peter's side, cupping his face in her hands. Peter tried to pull back at the touch, but she was holding his face firmly.

"Quickly tell me the number of your guardian." She said in a panicked voice. Peter examined her closely, noting her wide, panicked eyes, and her mouth forming into a single line. Peter croaked out the first number that came to mind as he watched a doctor come in a put something in his IV. That's all he can remember before everything went black again.

Tony was not in a happy mood. The Avengers were coming tomorrow, and Tony still had no idea what to do. He sighed as he looked down at the mess that was the accords. He had been working on them for hours, just trying to make them likable for Cap and his team. Tony sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. Why was everything so stressful! Couldn't he take a break! The last time he remembers actually enjoying himself was back when he took Peter and his friends out to the movies, and that was weeks ago!

Tony smiled at the memory though. He remembered Peter's excitement and happiness when they went. Something in Tony made him have a warm glow throughout his body. God he missed that kid. It's actually been a while since he heard from him. Like a whole week! Wow, that was a lot of time to not hear from the kid. Tony looked down at the accords that were spread throughout his desk and pushed them away, deciding to take a break to check up on the kid.

Just as Tony was about to take out his phone, Pepper walked in with a worried expression on her face. Tony immediately dropped everything and put his full attention on her. They had just gave the announcement that they were engaged, yet Tony was still worried about losing her. He didn't want to go through that again. If it weren't for Rhodey, he probably would be dead after the breakup. Tony watched as she walked over to him and engaged him in a hug. Tony looked at her with a confused look, and she just sighed.

"You ever going to take a break?" She said, crouching down in front of him so now she was at eye level with him.

"I was just about to actually." Tony said honestly, putting his phone on the table and folding them in his lap. Pepper looked at him with a non-believing look.

"Were you?" Pepper asked, obviously not buying it.

"Yes! I was just about to check up on Peter!" Tony exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

"Of course you were, like the father you are." Pepper smirked, she looked at him with a glint in her eyes. Tony looked at her with a confused look on his face. Father? Where did that come from?

"I'm not his father." Tony exclaimed. "Besides, I'd be a terrible one if I ever really would to be one."

"That's not true. I've seen you with Peter. You're very overprotective of him. And do you know how many times he's accidentally called you dad? It's insane!" Pepper said, giggling at Tony's facial expression he was giving her.

"Biological I'm not his father though." Tony said before getting up from his chair and moving over towards a worktable.

"No, but mentally to him you are." Pepper said, also getting up and following him over to where he was standing. Tony just shrugged and started working on one of his iron man gauntlets. Pepper watched with amazement as he worked. She was always amazed by the man's ability to operate with machines. She found it one of his most attractive things about him. They sat there with silence for a bit, just keeping each other company when Tony's phone began to ring.

Tony instantly looked up from what he was doing and he rushed over to the phone to pick it up. He answered to hear a very particular Italian women yelling and Tony winced. Pepper watched his face with interest, wondering what was going on.

"Do you have Peter?" Came the panicked voice on the other side. At those four words, Tony's heart began to quicken, he knew what those words meant, and every time he heard them he didn't like it at all.

"No, why?" Tony answered, his voice filled with worry. Pepper watched with concern as Tony's eyes widened in panic, and Pepper could sense a panic attack coming on soon.

"He hasn't returned home. It's two hours past his curfew and he hasn't so much as texted me. It's so unlike him, and I'm worried he might be hurt or something! I don't know what to do! Do I call the police! What do I do?" May slurred her sentences in panic, and Tony was barley able to make them out. Oh no, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. It was definitely not like Peter to go past curfew and not contact anybody. Peter was one of the most obedient person he knew, well, for the most part. But he would never do something like this to his aunt, and especially not to Tony.

"Okay, May, just calm down. I'll look for him, okay? He's going to be all right. Don't call the police yet. I have the situation under control." Tony said through the phone, mostly reassuring himself more than he was May.

"Oh thank you so much! I couldn't ask for anyone better to be looking after my boy!" May said, before the said their goodbyes and May hung up. Tony looked up to Pepper who looked at him with a questioning look. Tony took a breath before quickly shifting all gears into finding his little boy.

"Friday, give me the video feed from the Spider-man suit." Tony asked, his voice shaking. His whole body seemed to be shaking, worry etched across every feature he possessed. Pepper came up behind him and held his hand, which helped Tony calm down a bit.

"Sir, I'm afraid I can't get connection to the suit." Friday said, and Tony swears his heart skipped a beat.

"What?" Tony's voice hitched.

"I can't get connection to Spider-man. I'm sorry boss." Friday repeats.

Tony has to take a step back from the situation. This could not be happening. Not now. Peter could be anywhere right now. He could be hurt and bleeding out lying in a ditch, or worse. No, Tony would not allow him to think those things. He was going to find Peter, and when he does they're going to have a movie night at the tower and drink hot cocoa like they usually do after a long night. Everything was going to be fine. At lease, Tony hoped so.

"Friday, can you track anything related to Peter?" Pepper said, being Tony's voice at the moment.

"I'm afraid not Ms. Potts." Friday responded disappointingly. Pepper cursed under her breath, but then turned her full attention towards Tony as his breathing got shallower.

"Tony it's going to be okay. We're going to find him. Everything is going to be alright." Pepper said, leading Tony towards the ground and rubbing circles into his back in order to comfort him. Pepper really hoped the kid showed up soon, otherwise her fiance might end up dead of a heart attack.

They sat there for a couple minutes until Tony finally came back to his senses. He looked at Pepper with the most grateful look in the world. How did he deserve a women like her? Pepper continued to comfort him until Tony's phone began to ring again. They both looked up from where they were and both Tony and Pepper reached out for the phone, Pepper beating him to the punch. They both looked at the phone and Tony had hope build up inside him. Maybe it was Peter, calling him to show him everything was fine. Maybe everything was just a big misunderstanding.

Pepper looked down at the called ID, and instantly frowned. It said the Queens Hospital. That certainly couldn't be good. She tried to give Tony a reassuring smile as she went to pick up the phone, holding it up to her ear. She really hoped it wasn't for Peter. For Tony's and Peter's sake.

"Hello is this the guardian of Peter Parker?" A voice asked. Pepper held in a breath, this was going to be bad. Tony looked at Pepper's pained expression and couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the phone out of her hand and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Tony asked, his voice worried.

"Hello, are you the guardian of Peter Parker?" Said the voice calmly. Tony's whole world started to slow down, this couldn't be happening. Not to his son.

"Yes, and this is?" Tony asked, trying his best to keep his cool.

"Queens Hospital. Your son was sent in here a couple hours ago, we believe he was ran over by a car. He was some severe injuries and would like you to come over right away." Said the voice.

"I'm on my way." Tony said before quickly getting up and heading towards his cars.

"Tony wait." Pepper said, running up to him and taking his hand. "I'm not letting you do this alone." Tony looked at her with a loving gaze before they both rushed as fast as they could to the hospital.

Tony all but practically sprinted into the lobby, and caught the women at the front desk off by surprise.

"I'm looking for Peter Parker." Tony all but blurted out. The women seemed to be shocked by Tony Stark's appearance, and was barley able to stutter out the room number before Tony was already sprinting towards the room, Pepper not far behind.

When Tony reached the door, he was stopped by a doctor who had just exited the room. Tony looked at him in annoyance. He just wanted to see that Peter was okay, was that so hard to ask for?

"I'm sorry sir, only family are allowed in at this time." The doctor said, and Tony wanted to scream in his face. He was Peter's family, couldn't he see that?

"Please, I have to see him." Tony all but begged, his voice coming out soft and low. Pepper was actually taken back by how low he looked. This was not like any other Tony Stark she's seen.

"I'm afraid it's restricted to family members only sir. You're not allowed in." The doctor said, trying to push Tony back, which only fed Tony's fire even more.

"HE'S MY SON GOD DAMMIT!" Tony screamed, and everyone in the room went dead silent. All eyes were on him, but Tony didn't care. He just wanted to see Peter, and he was going to do so no matter what this fool said. Tony brushed past the man, who was to surprised at the moment to even move, and made his way to the doorway. He opened the door, and his gaze instantly fell to Peter. His heart ached at the sight.

He went up to the boy, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He looked at how pale and bruised he was. How did Tony not see this coming? Why wasn't he there to protect his little boy? How could he be such a disappointment. At that thought Tony broke down. He was now sobbing, fingers running through the boy's hair, his hand holding onto the Peter's as he wept. Pepper brought up a chair behind Tony for him to sit on and guided him into it. Rubbing circles into his back before leaving to call Aunt May.

Tony looked at the boy. This reminded him why he was still living. To protect this little boy. Because this little boy was his world, and he wouldn't know what to do without him. Tony cupped the boy's face and pulled his face up to Peter's. He kissed Peter's temple before crying to the boys stomach. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but it felt like days.

Tony then felt tender fingers slide through his hair, and he looked up to find Peter looking up at him with bright eyes. Tony's face started to light up at the sight of the boy awake. This was his world, and he would protect it no matter what.

"D-dad?" Peter croaked out, a smile etching across his face. Tony's heart clenched at the sight.

"Son?" Tony said, wiping the tears from his eyes. Tony was definitely not prepared for the full force hug Peter threw at him. Tony wrapped his arms around the boy tightly and Peter did the same. Tony was now sobbing again due to all the emotional trauma tonight had caused him. He really needed a day off.

"I love you Dad" Peter said, rubbing circles into the man's back.

"I love you too Son" Tony said, a grin spread across his face.

Peter was released from the hospital a day afterwards, and Tony somehow convinced May to let Peter stay with him at the compound to recover.

Tony made sure Peter was settled on the couch and ready to go, draping a blanket over him in preparation. He then went to the kitchen to grab the bowl of popcorn, placing it between him and Peter. Tony then turned on the movie, and very slowly, somehow, they ended up moving closer together, until they were now practically cuddling. They had a movie marathon that night with just the two of them. Tony didn't even watch the movie, he just sat there and admired the boy before him, wondering how he ever go so lucky. Peter was just happy to have his Dad with him.

Eventually after a while, they both drifted off to sleep. Their heads rested on each others, both sleeping soundly.

And if the former Avengers came in the next day to find them like that, well...They didn't need to know that.

And if Hawkeye took a picture and saved it as his background, well...They didn't need to know that either.


End file.
